Christine Seaphera
Christine Seaphera (クリスティン ・ シーフェル Kurisutin Shiferu) is a half-youkai who manipulates the Icy Sword. She used to belong to the Immortal Youkai Army, but after a change of heart, she decided to protect humans. General Information Personality Christine is a straightforward and earnest girl, who belonged to a prominent family and was a star member of the IYA, so she had all these expectations and duties and "leashes" on her. Since Unconquered Album, she fights for humans to redeem her past. She also wants to redeem her lineage the same way using the Icy Sword. She became depressed upon learning that her sword feds on lifespan and for a moment she wanted to discard it and live a normal life. However, due to a certain event, she is now resigned/accepting of her role. Abilities ;Using the Icy Sword She is capable of using the Icy Sword, which was passed down to her by her father. The sword is capable of freezing things and possibly even able to accomplish various feats that Christine doesn't know. Background Information Christine's human mother died when she was very young and her youkai father didn't care about humans aside from her. Her father was a proud youkai who inherited the Icy Sword crafted by their ancestors, a great weapon that can only be used by the strong. To ensure Christine was skilled enough to use it when her time came, he convinced her to train in the Immortal Youkai Army. But there was one problem: women in the IYA aren't treated with respect unless they're savage war-machines. Christine didn't feel like becoming a savage war-machine, so she decided to take a different path, disguise myself as a man under a new name: Christian Finrando (クリスチャン ・ フィンランド Kurisuchan Finrando). Shockingly, it worked perfectly. As unpleasant as it was, Christine worked her way up the ranks with her new identity. Unfortunately her father didn't live to see her reach the top. He died from mysterious circumstances while she was training. Grief-stricken, Christine took his Icy Sword as a keepsake. Eventually, she was chosen for high-level missions which forced her to use the Icy Sword. High-level missions involving the ruthless slaughter of humans. That's where Christine realized that she was following her father’s ideals, not her own. Role Unknown Traveling East Ace soldier Christian is stationed in the underwater Core City. By that time, he was starting to doubt about receiving missions that involved killing humans. The humans living in the city were endangered by a nuclear leak. The IYA took advantage of this and sent Christian there to prevent humans from fixing the problem. Normally he'd comply without question, but this time was different. Christian decided to rebel for the first time; disposing of his uniform and revealing his real gender as a girl in the process. She also froze the nuclear equipment to save the humans. It was an impulsive decision. Even in the ensuing chaotic rebellion, she struggled with her identity, until her fight against Miko Kokunai and Ritsuka Hayashi. After being defeated, she retook her original family name Christine and decided to protect humans from now on. Kodomo's Days in the Field She is one of the possible bosses at Day Extra, together with Himeka Akaito and Akira Kurogane. Unconquered Album Christine is interested to learn the secrets behind her father's death and the origins of the Icy Sword. She started a quest across Kuusou no Sekai to find answers but depressingly yielded no results. However, one day she read an ad on the Wisp Freak newspaper in which Quanna Noayano was requesting for a bodyguard for the Northeastern Island. Both go to the island to search for answers. After forcing their way to the island, Quanna and Christine are separated due to a fog. She also discovers that there are two leaders in the island, one who is raising dangerous monsters while the other one created a barrier of dark matter around the island. She heads straight to the core of the island, and fights her way deeper and deeper until reaching the Unearthly Chapel. There she meets Sozai Meiwakuna, the one responsible for the barrier. Due to being an outcast because of her dark matter powers, Sozai lashes out at her, forcing Christine to fight against her. Afterwards, Christine demands to know the secrets of the Seaphera family and the Icy Sword, since Sozai lived for very long. It turns out Sozai knew Christine's great ancestors, and was able to tell her a dark secret: The Icy Sword was created for the purpose of destroying humanity. With enough power, it can freeze over entire towns and cities and it feeds on the user’s lifespan. That’s how Christine’s ancestors and father met their demise. Christine leaves the chapel disappointed, but not before asking Muzai to find someone to help the unstable Sozai. She briefly considers throwing the Icy Sword away and start a new life, but after a conversation with the cyclops Katame, she realizes that she cannot escape her fate. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Unknown Traveling East Category:Characters from Kodomo's Days in the Field Category:Characters from Unconquered Album Category:Immortal Youkai Army Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Final Bosses